This project will undertake an integrated set of analyses that link elderly migration to elderly population redistribution across U.S. states and metropolitan areas using 1990 census data. Its goals will be: (1) To identify the selectivity and determinants of elderly migration streams across a nation-wide spatial system, and (2) To determine the relative contribution of migration and aging-in- place for the size and composition of the elderly populations for individual areas (States and metropolitan areas). These aggregate-level analyses will utilize multivariate analyses and population projection techniques common to studies in demography, sociology, and geography. They will employ the combined 1990 census PUMS 5% and PUMSO 3% files, as well as special unsuppressed full sample migration tabulations from the 1990, 1980, and 1970 U.S. censuses. The availability of these large files, utilized with the analytic techniques discussed in this proposal, will permit us to update and integrate the findings of earlier, separate studies of elderly migration and redistribution into a single investigation.